When The Bridge Falls In Love
by sweetme
Summary: For the 1st time, it's a Fujima fanfiction. His best friend arrived from L.A. and was in love with Sendoh. Fujima had set them up without knowing that he had fallen in love with his BEST FRIEND. R'n'R
1. Prologue

When The Bridge Falls In Love

Prologue – The 'Friend'             By: Sweet*me 

**Author's Notes**: To tell you the truth, this is my very first time to write a Fujima fan fiction. My reviewer in Loser Life named, Nellie just requested one. So here I am, writing something like this that I have never done before. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk is owned by Inoue. It's not mine.

            Three years ago, Fujima Kenji had gone to his aunt's house in Los Angeles for summer vacation. He wasn't really the type of person who'll walk around looking for a friend so he just stayed in the nearby court, practicing basketball with himself.

            He's always alone. Until a girl joined him play basketball. She loves to play basketball as much as he does. But she's not as good as him. Fujima taught her some techniques and they became friends.

            They always hang out every afternoon at the basketball court and sometimes walk around the block. He learned that her name is Nellie Moore. 

            "Can you guess what my surname is?" Fujima once asked.

            "Duh! Kenji of course," Nellie answered.

            "You're pretty wrong, dude," Fujima said, "In Japan, the family name comes before the given name. So if you'll make my name American, it'll be Kenji Fujima."

            "Cool! So I'll be Moore Nellie. Hmm… I like that," she said.

            When Fujima returned to Japan, he surprised Nellie with a letter that says, "I miss you." So they promised to write each other letters every week. They were like the brother-sister treatment thing. So they sometimes address each other as sister and brother even though they are not siblings.

**************************************************

Kenji,

            Hey, what's up?! Guess what! My mom thought of spending two years in a country. My dad suggested somewhere in Canada. But, nah. My sister in France and my brother in Australia. I won the argument by telling them that I would do all chores for a month when we get to the place I want to be. Do you want to know where we'll be spending it? It's going to be in Japan. Somewhere in Kanagawa. Aren't you excited? And by the way… I believe that you'll help me with the chores, right? Cause if not, I'll kill you!!!!! I don't want to spend my entire life doing all those… Have a nice day! Take care!

Hugz and Kisses,

            Nellie

**************************************************

**Author's Notes**: Don't you think I'm so kind? I mean, I granted my reviewer's request? Like she just reviewed and said, "Can you make a Fujima fan fiction," or something and then that's what she got? A fan fiction of Fujima? And not only that. The name of the leading actress is Nellie too. Don't you think I'm so kind? Please review (if you want to request something to me too. Then be it. But there's an exception to yaoi, yuri and NC-17—duh! I'm only thirteen).


	2. Chapter One - There She Comes

When The Bridge Falls In Love

Chapter One – There She Comes            By: Sweet*me 

**Author's Notes**: I'm just wondering… I haven't written a fan fiction without Author's Notes yet. Right? I mean, like I haven't. Not even once. What's the deal with it? I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes and stuffs.

**Disclaimer**: Inoue owns Slam Dunk. It's not mine.

           Fujima looked at his watch. It was already 9:30AM and he hadn't seen Nellie yet. Actually, it was Nellie's day of arrival in Japan. He took a seat on one of their benches and waited. He didn't think that he'd be as nervous as this. He wore his leather jacket because of the low temperature.

           A while ago he was excited in seeing Nellie. But now, it's like he doesn't even want to see her at all. He was totally nervous, perspiring in all the parts of his body. It even made him remove his jacket. His heart was beating 1 million times per second. But it stopped. Really stopped. When someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

           He gasped. He looked at his back and saw a girl in a ponytail. She smiled. Who's this girl? He hardly recognized her. She was waiting for his greeting but there he was looking at her from head to toe.

           "Nellie?" he asked, confused.

           "Isn't it obvious? Like, duh! I'm Christina Aguilera. Big joke! What's with you?" she asked, rolling her suitcase on the floor.

           "Oh nothing. I just hardly recognized you. Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Moore," he greeted.

           "Good morning too, Kenji. Nellie often tells us about you," Mr. Moore replied.

           Mrs. Moore smiled and said, "I assume you don't know Nellie's siblings yet," she looked at them, "Why don't you introduce yourselves to him?"

           The older sister removed her shades and smiled, "I'm Kate."

           "I'm Chris, the best basketball player in the world."

           Nellie smirked.

           "Good to see you," Fujima said.

           "Now, dear. Can you tell us which way to go?" Mrs. Moore asked.

           "No prob!"

           The Moore's are very kind. They even invited Fujima to eat lunch with them even if the house was in a pretty disaster. After eating, Fujima promised Nellie that he'll show her around the place.

           "So where are you studying?" Nellie asked, opening up a conversation.

           "Umm… Shoyo," he answered.

           "Is Shoyo good?" she asked again.

           "Of course…" he replied. For him, there is no better school than Shoyo.

           "Then I guess that's the school I'll enter this coming September. My mom said I could go to any school I want. Isn't that great Kenji?" she exclaimed.

           Fujima wasn't really happy about the news. But he managed to answer Nellie, "Oh yeah!"

           At last! They arrived at the court. There were some guys playing basketball as well. Fujima smiled. Maybe he can introduce her to them.

           "Fujima!!! Do you want to join us?" one of the guys asked. 

           Fujima placed his arm on Nellie's shoulders. Luckily, Nellie didn't make an effort to remove it.

           "No I can't. But I'll introduce you to my friend. Guys, this is Nellie Moore. She's from Los Angeles. She'll be staying here for two years. Nellie, this is Hanagata, my friend from Shoyo, Sendoh and Koshino from Ryonan, and Miyagi from Shohoku," he introduced.

           She frowned and asked, "Are those their surnames?"

           They all laughed. "Yup!" Fujima answered.

           "So, what's up?" Miyagi asked.

           Nellie shrugged and said, "Not much. I've got lots of unpacking to do at home."

           "How do you find Japan?" Sendoh asked.

           "I've seen lots of cute guys," she answered flirtingly.

           "Like me?" Sendoh asked again.

           "Maybe," Nellie said, giving him hope.

           "So what do you think brother?" Nellie asked as she wiped the plates with a clean cloth.

           "What do you think what?" Fujima asked. He was the one washing the dishes while Nellie was the one wiping them. He scratched his head. He's getting really tired.

           "I mean… Do you think you can set us up?" she said. Then instantly blushed.

           "Set you and who up?" he again asked, unaware that Nellie's angry with him being absent-minded.

           "You weren't really listening awhile ago, were you? I said I like this Sendoh guy. Can you like… umm… set us up? For a date or something? He's pretty cute. And he sounds nice."

           "Oh. I remember. Well…" Fujima said but didn't know how to continue.

           "Please? Come on… Please? I promise that you wouldn't have to help me with these chores. Please Kenji-chan? I learned that from my cousin," she pleaded.

           "Okay. But first of all, you have to remember that 'chan' is only for girls. And last, I'm still going to help you with your chores," he said.

           "Yes!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled then hugged Kenji like a sweet little child, "You're the best."

**************************************************

…Fujima's POV

           So Nellie will stay here in Japan for two years. I thought everything will be perfect. Like totally. That's when I realized how wrong I am. The first time we met in the airport, I didn't even realize it was she. So I'll admit it. She's prettier. I didn't really think that she could dress up like that and be totally… ugh! Hard to explain. Maybe the way I acted a while ago—being not happy about her studying in my school is I don't know. I think I don't want her flirting with other guys (not that I like her or anything). I don't want her eating with some other girls. You can call me selfish. That's what I think of myself too. But calling me selfish wouldn't change the fact that I don't want her to study there. Hmm… If she studied in Shohoku, she'll probably have a crush on Rukawa. No way! I hate Rukawa for being so unfriendly. I don't want Nellie going out with a guy like him. In Ryonan? Oh God! Have you seen how Nellie and Sendoh flirt? Yuck! I don't want Nellie to end up being with Sendoh. Kainan? Well, I don't really like that school. So I guess Shoyo is the best for her.

           I became open minded after we had gone from the court. But that changed when I was helping her with the chores. I mean, she wants me to set her up with Sendoh? I kept repeating to myself over and over again about me being her friend. Best friend. But I don't want to be a matchmaker. Puhhlease. Like, can I have some help here. I thought of this a million times already and I have come to a decision that I'll help her with it. Even if it kills me. Oh… Wait a minute? Am I jealous? 

**************************************************

**Author's Notes**: I'm not really feeling well. Like, I don't have the feeling of being excited in writing a story. Just tell me if you like this (I'm talking to Nellie) and tell me if you don't (I'm talking to everyone). If it turned out to be horrible. I'm so sorry. Like what I've said, it's my first time to write a Fujima fan fiction and I don't know his Points of View or whatever (I'm best when it comes to the Shohoku guys).


End file.
